Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension
Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (ドラゴンボールZ ハイパー ディメンション, Doragon Bōru Zetto Haipā Dimenshon) is a Dragon Ball Z fighting game released for the Super Nintendo in Europe on January 1, 1996, and the Super Famicom in Japan on March 29, 1996. It was also the last video game of the ''Butōden'' series to be released for the console. Gameplay Hyper Dimension features a story similar to that of the Dragon Ball Z anime, taking place from the late Frieza Saga through the Kid Buu Saga. The only prominent difference is that select characters losing certain battles does not impede on the progression of the plot. Other characters deaths, usually those of Goku or Gohan, require the use of a credit, appropriately a Senzu Bean, to continue playing. Also, the story mode of Hyper Dimension is not like other fighting games of its time, such as Street Fighter, Tekken, or Mortal Kombat where the plot focuses on the character selected by the player. Scenarios during the game start with focus on one character and generally end with the focus of another. The story mode is also quite inaccurate to the true story; mostly due to the lack of characters during various points in the story. Examples include Piccolo fighting Frieza in his final form and Goku being the one to defeat Cell as a Super Saiyan 2. The amount of life for characters is measured by a number system from 1 to 999, which can be charged at any time during the match. When the life reaches a level below 80, the characters are able to perform "desperate moves", which cause significantly higher amounts of damage. The characters fight on a multi-tier stage, which allows opponents to hit each other to other stages. In addition to Story Mode, the game features Versus, Tournament and Practice Modes. The Versus Mode allows a player to fight a computer-controlled character, or for two players to fight each other. The Tournament Mode allows up to eight players to compete against each other, or computer-controlled characters, similar to the previous games of the Butōden series. Practice Mode allows a player to fight a player-controlled character, but no damage is dealt. This mode is useful for mastering combos or experimenting with the fundamental controls of the game. Used to listen to background music and sound effects. Although the Story Mode is not included in the French version of the game, the BGM tracks related to it can still be heard here. Playable characters *Super Saiyan 2 Goku **Super Saiyan 3, transformation exclusive to the Super Dragon Fist combo attack *Majin Vegeta *Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks *Ultimate Gohan *Super Vegito *Piccolo *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Frieza (Final Form) *Perfect Cell Battle dialogues English Translated Goku Ending battle dialogue *Dialogue after beating Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta: Vegeta, you're a great fighter. *Dialogue after beating Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: Even in Super Saiyan 3 you still can't beat me. *Dialogue after beating Mystic Gohan: Gohan, I am proud, son. You fought me well. *Dialogue after beating Vegito, Piccolo, Fat Buu, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell: You are great but I won! English Translated Majin Vegeta ending dialogue *Dialogue after beating Goku: HAHAHAHA!! Is that all, Kakarot?! HAHAHAHA!! *Dialogue after beating Gotenks: You little punk! Such weak power.. *Dialogue after beating Gohan, Vegito, Piccolo, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell: HAHAHAHA!!! How Pathetic. You cannot defeat me!! *Dialogue after beating Fat Buu: You can't beat me if that's all you've got. English translated Gotenks ending dialogue *Dialogue after beating Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Vegito, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell: My Super Saiyan 3 power level is amazing! *Dialogue after beating Fat Buu: You are a Fat Pink bastard! You really suck! *Dialogue after beating Kid Buu: Ha! Is that all you got? What a loser. Get lost!!! English translated Gohan ending dialogue *Dialogue after beating Goku, Piccolo: Is that all?! I thought you were better. *Dialogue after beating Vegeta, Vegito, Fat Buu, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell: You are weak. *Dialogue after beating Gotenks: Even fused you two can't beat me! English translated Vegito ending dialogue *Dialogue after beating Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan, Piccolo: Was that your best? That was way too easy. *Dialogue after beating Fat Buu, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell: Your evil can never win against my power. Do you give up? English translated Piccolo ending dialogue *Dialogue after beating Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Vegito, Fat Buu, Kid Buu: You will have to train much more to be at my level... *Dialogue after beating Gohan: Gohan...was that all...? *Dialogue after beating Frieza: I have now avenged the ones you have killed!!! Trivia *This is the first video game of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise to be released in the PAL region. *This is the first video game of the Dragon Ball franchise to have Kid Buu as a playable character. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable